Kid Temper Tantrum at New Hampshire
Dad: So we are at White Mountain National Forest in New Hampshire to enjoy the forest aesthetic. Leland: I wanted to go to Vermont. It's much better! Dad: No one likes Vermont. Now let's go! At the forest... Leanna: Wow. The forest is amazing! Yeagar: Not as good as the ones in Washington state. Leland: Look! It's Mount Moosilauke! Leanna: And he is holding Yuri? Dad: WHAT?!?! Leland: GET OFF OF YURI!!! Moosilauke: Who said that? Dad: US!!! Yeagar: What are you doing? Yuri: He tried to rape me! Leanna: RAPE?!?! Moosilauke: No! We were gonna play cross and sword! Leland: THEN WHY DOES SHE HAVE BLOOD ON HER CHEST?!?! Yuri: I'm suicidal! I like to cut myself! Moosilauke: And I'm telling her to stop, but she won't! Leland: LOGIC!!! WE NEED YOU!!! Yuri: What? Logic I've been on the low I been taking my time I feel like I'm out of my mind It feel like my life ain't mine (Who can relate? Woo!) I've been on the low I been taking my time I feel like I'm out of my mind It feel like my life ain't mine Logic I don't wanna be alive I don't wanna be alive I just wanna die today I just wanna die I don't wanna be alive I don't wanna be alive I just wanna die And let me tell you why 1: Logic All this other shit I'm talkin' 'bout they think they know it I've been praying for somebody to save me, no one's heroic And my life don't even matter, I know it, I know it I know I'm hurting deep down but can't show it I never had a place to call my own I never had a home, ain't nobody callin' my phone Where you been? Where you at? What's on your mind? They say every life precious but nobody care about mine Logic I've been on the low I been taking my time I feel like I'm out of my mind It feel like my life ain't mine (Who can relate? Woo!) I've been on the low I been taking my time I feel like I'm out of my mind It feel like my life ain't mine Logic I want you to be alive I want you to be alive You don't gotta die today You don't gotta die I want you to be alive I want you to be alive You don't gotta die Now lemme tell you why 2: Alessia Cara It's the very first breath When your head's been drowning underwater And it's the lightness in the air When you're there Chest to chest with a lover It's holding on, though the road's long And seeing light in the darkest things And when you stare at your reflection Finally knowing who it is I know that you'll thank God you did 3: Logic I know where you been, where you are, where you goin' I know you're the reason I believe in life What's the day without a little night? I'm just tryna shed a little light It can be hard It can be so hard But you gotta live right now You got everything to give right now Logic I've been on the low I been taking my time I feel like I'm out of my mind It feel like my life ain't mine (Who can relate? Woo!) I've been on the low I been taking my time I feel like I'm out of my mind It feel like my life ain't mine Logic I finally wanna be alive I finally wanna be alive I don't wanna die today I don't wanna die I finally wanna be alive I finally wanna be alive I don't wanna die I don't wanna die Khalid Pain don't hurt the same, I know The lane I travel feels alone But I'm moving 'til my legs give out And I see my tears melt in the snow But I don't wanna cry I don't wanna cry anymore I wanna feel alive I don't even wanna die anymore Oh I don't wanna I don't wanna I don't even wanna die anymore Yuri: That... was so beautiful... thank you... (throws away knife) Leland: YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SHE'S SAVED!!! Dad: Well now what? Mossilauke: Just continue! I gotta hook up a h**! Leland, Lee, Yeagar, and Leanna: Okay! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Music